


Live Fire

by ladygray99



Series: Monterey [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Episode Tag, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Sniper Zero Charlie says thank you to Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The first draft of this was written for t_vo0810 as part of my birthday prompts. It's about 1500 words longer now and has gone from PG13 to NC17. This is also now for the sniper_voodoo May Sniper Zero re-watch challenge. Hope everyone likes it.

Ian was impressed. Little Professor Eppes was matching the big boys drink for drink. Not that Ian was really drinking. He was nursing one shot bought at the Professor's insistence. A shot of very good whiskey meant to be savored anyways.

Ian watched as the Professor knocked back another drink without so much as a wince. "Thank you again, Agent Edgerton. I mean I'm sure I could have pinpointed the sniper's location given the proper variables..."

"But it can be a little tricky to do math under live fire."

"It's simply an environment I'm unaccustomed to."

The Professor waved to the bartender for another round. Ian put a hand on his wrist. "Go easy Professor; don't want to do something you'll regret while under the influence."

The Professor suddenly turned on his barstool towards Ian. There was something oddly relaxed and boneless in his movements. "Thank you for your concern Agent Edgerton but I assure you that while we might not have had live fire exercises at Princeton I did learn how to handle my liquor," The Professor's eyes raked up and down Ian. "Among other things."

Ian suddenly felt the heat in their little corner of the bar go up several degrees. Ian leaned in close. "You know Professor, I saw the way Sinclair tackled you to the ground. Falling like that onto hard ground can be damaging."

"Thank you for your concern again Agent Edgerton but thanks to you I am in one piece and everything is in full working order, as far as I'm aware."

"Still, you can never be too careful."

"That is true."

"How about if I get the next round?"

The Professor smiled a knowing smile at Ian. It was a trifle disconcerting. He was used to picking out his prey and going on the hunt. It wasn't quite the same when the prey threw you a wink but the Professor was terribly pretty and for a sheltered academic reasonably interesting.

"You know I took your advice Agent Edgerton."

"And what advice was that?"

"Got Don to take me down to the rifle range, let me fire off a few shots."

Something warm and pleasant settled low in Ian's stomach at the thought of the Professor with a rifle. "And how did you do?"

"Not bad. I'm sure with a little training I could have done much better." The Professor's voice was low and rich. Ian finished his drink and was suddenly thankful the motel he had checked into wasn't a complete hole. He'd saved a lot of people's lives over the years and tonight, with any luck, he was going to get a proper thank you.

Then there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face the slightly elder Eppes who did not look happy.

"Agent Edgerton, a moment of your time."

Ian let himself be lead back towards the toilets knowing nothing good was about to happen. Once they were out of sight of the main room Eppes whipped around and Ian let himself be shoved against the wall. He knew from experience that Eppes was solid at hand to hand but Ian knew he was a little better. Still, you don't get someone into bed by drop kicking their big brother.

"What the hell kind of sick game are you playing Edgerton?" Eppes hissed.

"No clue what you're talking about Eppes."

"Don't fuck with me. I know all about you, I know every inch of your reputation. You take a good shot, save Charlie's ass and you think that means you get a piece of it."

Ian had a feeling telling Don his brother made the first move would only get him hit. "Well it is a nice piece of ass. Maybe even better than yours."

"You keep the fuck away from him Ian."

"What if he doesn't want me to?"

"He doesn't know what the hell he wants. That was probably the first time in his life he ever felt adrenaline."

Ian found himself suddenly annoyed and was also suddenly sure that he understood Charlie Eppes probably better than his brother did. No one told Ian that they didn't believe in guns, especially not to his face. And where as Ian had gotten used to people kowtowing to his experience the Professor had stood his ground and backed his math and if he could just learn when to duck he might not make a half bad investigator one day.

"He's not a child, Eppes."

"He almost died today." Don hissed.

"You almost died today too."

"That's different."

"I doubt Charlie sees it that way. Mathematically speaking a death is a death and a life is a life. Binary right? One or the other."

"Don't pretend you understand Charlie."

"Don't pretend you understand him either. We worked together for over two months, hung out together, drank together, you never once mentioned you had a brother, let alone a brother that's one of the smartest people on earth so I'm thinking that maybe you two didn't get on that well for a long time."

Don was gritting his teeth and Ian knew he had hit a nerve. "Don't even think about going there Edgerton."

"Eppes I'm going to make a bet with you right now, I'm going to bet that if you give your brother half a chance and a little room to use them you're going to find out that he's got a bigger pair than you think. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go buy him a drink and see if I can't get him to explain some more of that math stuff to me."

Eppes got in close to Ian's face which did involve him standing on his toes a little. "You hurt him and I will hunt you down."

Ian grinned. "Don't worry, Eppes. I've never had a complaint to date."

Eppes actually snarled and Ian made a very calm and controlled run for it.

The Professor was still on his bar stool sipping a drink, Eppes stretched his legs and got to Charlie a few steps before Ian.

"Hey, Buddy, how's it going?"

"I'm just fine Don, thank you."

Ian cringed at the nickname having a hard time believing that the Professor put up with anyone calling him 'Buddy'. In Ian's mind that's what second rate celebrities called crippled kids they couldn't bother learning the names of.

Eppes shifted the Professor's drink out of the way. "You know, I think you've probably had enough. Let me drive you home." Eppes tried to pry his brother off the bar stool.

The Professor waved off his brother. "I am perfectly fine."

"You're drunk."

The Professor straitened up. "Don, I learned to drink at fourteen. I know what my alcohol tolerance is down to the milliliter and even if I was drunk I am perfectly capable of calling a cab."

Ian slapped his hand down on Eppes' shoulder. "Don't worry Eppes. I was going to hang out a bit longer. I can give the Professor here a lift home."

"You know Agent Edgerton, considering recent events I think you can call me Charlie." The look Charlie gave Ian was so blatant even Eppes could read it.

Eppes growled. "Charlie you don't have to do anything..."

"Don, stop cramping my style or I'll tell Dad you let me shoot."

Ian grinned. He had been right. Little Professor Eppes had a pair. Don looked between the two of them and skulked out of the bar.

Ian took the stool next to Charlie's. "So Agent Edgerton, you said something about buying me a drink?"

"I think you can call me Ian. And I could get you a drink, or we could get out of here."

"So forward."

"I'm leaving town in the morning."

"Forward will have to work then." Charlie tipped back the rest of his drink and slapped some cash on the bar.

The drive to Ian's motel was quick and quiet. They parked outside the door. "It's not exactly the Ritz but I spend most of my nights in tents."

"Tents can be fun if you do it right but I think I'll take a bed tonight." With that Charlie hopped out of the truck. Ian followed. As soon as the motel room door closed Charlie was on him. It was a bit of a surprise for Ian. He was used to being the more aggressive one but he was willing to go with the flow.

Charlie's kiss was deep and dirty and they were quickly on the bed evening out the height difference. Ian's t-shirt was peeled from his body. Ian pulled back. "Do you have anywhere else you need to be tonight?"

"Not the last time I checked."

"No one waiting for you at home?"

"Possibly Don, but that's his problem."

"Good. I don't get a bed often. I plan to savor it." Ian leaned back in and resumed kissing Charlie but made it clear he wanted to slow down the pace a little. He'd had enough fifteen minute quickies in his life. Now he wanted to take his time.

He carefully undid the buttons of Charlie's shirt as they kissed and slipped it from his shoulders. Ian found Charlie's torso surprisingly hairy but didn't mind. He ran his fingers through the curls on Charlie's chest even as Charlie's hands were mapping out the muscles on his.

Ian let himself luxuriated in the simple sensations of touching and being touched. Charlie's was obviously no blushing virgin, teasing at Ian's nipples and the waist band of his jeans until Ian pulled away again.

He stood and finished stripping down, Charlie following suit. Ian made a quick dash for the bathroom to retrieve condoms and lube and came back to find Charlie had pulled back the bed and gotten between the sheets. Ian held up the lube.

"You must have been reading my mind, Agent Edgerton."

"I thought we agreed on Ian and if I was reading your mind I'm sure I'd be on my knees with a migraine right now."

"My mind isn't nearly as complicated as people seem to think. My list of priorities still starts with food and sex like every other male."

Ian climbed between the sheets himself. "Well I don't think this place does room service but I can cover at least one of those two things."

Charlie smiled and Ian worked his way in close. Their legs tangled and their bodies began slowly grinding against each other. Ian stroked his hands down Charlie's body. Charlie suddenly hissed and Ian pulled away.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Ian lifted the sheet and peaked under it. Charlie had a livid bruise coming up on one hip with a small abrasion in the middle. "That looks a little painful."

"I started high school when I was ten. Believe me, I've had worse."

Ian scowled internally. Charlie wasn't exactly tall as an adult. He must have been tiny at that age and that would have made him irresistible prey for every flavor of teenaged bully.

Ian let the sheet drop and went back to kissing Charlie begin careful to avoid the bruised bits even as their hips ground together with greater force.

Just as Ian felt his head begin to swim and his balls draw up Charlie pulled away. He took a couple of gasps of air. "Okay, who's fucking who tonight? I can go either way." Ian blinked trying to catch up the program. "You're leaving in the morning, I don't have time for subtle."

"Okay then, I want a bit of that ass of yours, Professor."

Charlie grinned. "Go for it. You saved it after all, I guess you should get to try a bit of what you saved."

Ian grabbed the lube. "How much prep do you need?"

Charlie peeked under the sheet and got a look on his face like he was doing some math. He shook his head. "Just lube up and go for it."

Ian froze even as his cock twitched. "Really?"

"I've had a few. I'm as relaxed as I'm going to get." And with that statement Charlie flopped over onto his stomach, wedged a pillow under his hips, and spread his legs.

Ian threw the sheet off the end of the bed so he could see what he was doing. Charlie's ass was round and gorgeous and Ian rubbed his hands across it. Charlie moaned and seemed to melt into the bed. Ian slipped on the condom and generous helping of lube.

"You sure about this, Professor?"

"Just start slow and easy."

Ian did just that. He lined himself up and ever so slowly pushed. At first there was nothing then Charlie let out a breath and Ian jerked past that first ring of muscles. Charlie gasped and buried his face in another pillow. Ian pushed a little more. Charlie was tighter than anything Ian had ever felt. It was almost painful but bit by bit Charlie was drawing him in until Ian found his balls pressed against Charlie's ass. Charlie was panting and a thin gloss of sweat covered his back.

"You okay?" Ian asked.

Charlie raised his head. "Ian, I'm fucking fantastic. Start moving."

If Ian knew anything it was how to follow an order. He started just rolling his hips a little until Charlie began to loosen up and rock back to meet him. Then Ian started really moving, pulling nearly out and rolling back in he dropped his head and let himself just float in the fantastic feeling of Charlie's ass and the sweet sounds of Charlie moaning and panting.

When he felt himself about to change gears Ian stopped and pulled Charlie up to his knees before going back in hard and fast. Charlie cried out for Ian to go harder even while slamming himself back to meet Ian half way. Ian grabbed Charlie's hips, ignoring the bruises already there, and went for broke. It had been a little too long for Ian and a very long time since he'd had a tight ass that was begging him for more. And when Charlie grabbed his own cock and clamped down around Ian, Ian lost it with a howl they must have heard down the block. A moment later Charlie let out a similar cry and collapsed dragging Ian down with him.

Ian rolled off Charlie and stumbled to the bathroom to clean up. When he got back Charlie was splayed out across the bed looking blissed out. "Shit Ian, I haven't been fucked like that since Princeton. We've got to do that again some time."

Ian flopped down next to Charlie. "What are you doing in twenty minutes?"

Charlie grinned. "I have no idea but I'm sure I can clear my schedule."


End file.
